


Sakura petals

by Skitter160 (Shinigamibutter)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, It's been so long since I wrote Naruto, Not quite pining, Unrequited Crush, don't hate me, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Skitter160
Summary: Rock Lee thinks about the reasons he can't let go of Sakura. And why maybe that's a telling sign that he'll never have her.





	Sakura petals

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written Naruto. This penname may be new but I'm not. I'm on ff.net as Skitter160. To my Kpop followers welcome to my otaku side. 
> 
> To get back into the swing of things I'm writing this. I don't like Sakura but that shouldn't affect this.
> 
> This takes place at any point in the year after Lee met Sakura and before he moved on. I haven't read the manga since I finished it so I can't guarantee anything.

He'd been asked several times why he hadn't let Sakura go. At first it had been his teammates, TenTen first. A cautious question because she didn't really want to know as much as she wanted to know. He'd seen her flinch more than once after getting the answer she asked for. He knew it was because he was loud and a lot like their sensei when he answered anything. Neji had been next and it had been less a question more an annoyed comment. He'd answered them but he knew they hadn't liked his answer.

Others followed in asking though as the year moved on. Questioning why he liked her. Why he pursued her without rest. And others that questioned if he even actually liked her. Many wondered. He always answered them with the answer that felt right for the question they were asking. Giving them the answer he thought they wanted. 

Even so some nights when they asked him he stayed up thinking about it. Were the answers he was giving not enough that they kept asking? Was it not enough to feel something? Did there have to be things like reasons when it came to feelings? Could it be as they said just his pride?

It kept him up sometimes thinking about how pretty Sakura was. How strong he knew she could be if only she stopped hiding behind her teammates. How smart she could be if she allowed herself to shine. He liked those things about her. He just didn't know how to put it into words. That he liked her because she was like him. She just needed the right push to get there. To break away from Sasuke.

He knew she would probably never like him. That was always something they brought up too whenever they questioned his decision. Sometimes he wondered if he really wanted her to. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he most definitely did and he would love to hold hands, kiss, go on dates, all of that. But he wanted more than anything for her be happy. To be herself, her true self not the one she showed everyone. To know it was okay to be weak even though you're strong. 

He knew he liked her because she reminded him of these things as well. That it was okay for him to like someone that everyone questioned. That it was okay for him to want something and work hard for it that wasn't just being the best. Gai had taught him many things and accepting that sometimes there were things you wanted but couldn't have was one of them. Sakura was one of those for him. He knew. But in knowing that he wanted to help her break away all the more so she could learn that lesson too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated.


End file.
